


Life is a Prom

by AmityHotMessGay



Series: hot gay mess amity blight [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), Prom, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityHotMessGay/pseuds/AmityHotMessGay
Summary: Amity, her father said.Life is a Prom.We know you won't disappoint me and mom.(No she doesn't kill anyone) Amity and Luz are clueless. Lots of fluff! Also, I plan on making more parts if you like it :)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: hot gay mess amity blight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Owl house





	Life is a Prom

Amity stepped into her house nervously.

Replaying the events over in her mind. The ghost of a kiss on her cheek.

  
  
  


If you had told her the events of Grom would have gone this way she would have laughed in your face. 

She was a hopeless romantic, with an emphasis on the _hopeless_.

  
  
  
  


Principle Bump over the intercom declared “I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to... Amity Blight. Our Grom queen!”. 

A shiver goes down her spine just remembering the embarrassment and dread she felt.

She also couldn’t forget the adorable look on Luz’ face when she heard the news. 

Luz

her bullying-victim

turned new found friend

and possibly something more…. 

Believed in Amity.

A tomato red blush flushes across her face remembering Luz’ hands in her own. 

“I couldn’t imagine a better Grom queen. I-I think you are the most impressive student at Hexide. You are incredibly talented with your abominations!” Luz declared confidently in the gym.

“H-How can you say that?"

Luz I was so mean to you and your friends and you just forgave me? I-I don't deserve that...”

Amity looks down at the floor sadly. She was vulnerable and didn’t think she could handle eye-contact from the human without blushing more than she already was.

“You have a rough exterior,” Luz pokes the slightly taller girl with her elbow.

Amity gulps, afraid their whole friendship and the moments they shared has just been all in her head. 

Luz continues, “but deep down I always knew you were a kind good-hearted person… Amity, You let down your walls to me and I know once you show your true self to the rest of the school. They will like you just as much as I do.” 

“You are _such_ a dork!” Amity says ruffling the girls floppy chestnut hair.

The girls leave the gym both thinking how glad they are to have found each other.

  
  


Later in the woods...

Luz smiles hoping to comfort Amity after running into her.

Luz has never seen her like this before, she knew Amity was anxious. But this was like a whole different person. She looks... lost. Like whatever her parents had told her made her feel small. Unimportant.

Amity says quietly “I already explained to you... _that_ isn't the problem. i-I can fight monsters when I need to, I know strategies to protect myself and have trained hard to get where I am at.” Most of the time to the detriment of her mental health.

Luz says “You know Amity, Sometimes I have these thoughts in my brain, they are annoying and they don’t go away they just swarm…” Luz thinks her own anxiety may be related to her ADHD. Being a positive person Luz has always done a good job of fighting those thoughts, but some days are harder than others. 

Luz worries she too might be oversharing. This conversation is unlike one they have ever had before. It's deep, but real. She trusts Amity, maybe even more than Willow when it comes to this stuff. 

Luz is pulled from her thoughts and carries on, “But I have learned positive ways to get myself away from that dark place. If your fear, whatever it might be sets off that alarm, I don't mind carrying that weight for you.”

Amity says, “What do you mean?”

This was the least she could do for Amity. After all they had been through together. The highs and lows. 

“Bump said you’re Grom Queen unless you can find a replacement.” Luz taps her finger to her chin thinking of a solution. 

Amity cuts in scoffing, still covered in mud “Yeah right, who'd want to switch with me?!”

“I would.” Luz says sternly.

Amity is speechless. It wasn’t like she didn’t think Luz could handle it. She knows the human has worked her ass off to learn magic. But Gromethous? Amity wasn't even sure _she_ could take on the beast alone. 

Luz would need her help. 

Which meant her spending more time with the green-haired witch.

“O-ok…. Let’s do this!” Amity smiles.

  
  


Later during training.

Amity laughs “Thanks Luz. You don’t know how much it means to me.

Luz gulps down a bottle of water after their training session. Listening to the witch rant while her siblings step out.

“They expect the best from me… to them life is a prom and I need to be the queen no matter the cost. Silver isn’t good enough…” Amity trails off. 

She continues and gets more heated “For them… It is a great honor that a Blight was chosen to fight Gromethous! I get it! But my _fear is…”_

“i-is too big. What if everyone saw” Amity's tears start welling, her emotions are too much. 

She takes deep breaths but they only get faster. 

“What if everyone KNEW would they like what they saw or would they hate me too! I’m messed up” Amity feels comfortable around Luz she always does, the other girl has such a calming presence, even if she makes her heart race on occasion. 

  
  


Luz tries to interrupt, “ _You_ are the furthest from messed up.” But it is interrupted.

  
  


“im sorry, I’m Sorry, I'M SORRY.” She paces while letting all her emotions out, 

Luz gives Amity a hug. Looks her in the eyes. Gay panic. “Blight, You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. Stop apologizing.” 

The girls sit closer together, Luz legs hang over Amity’s. If the twins were to come back and see the two, they might think Luz was sitting on her lap.

Luz plays with Amity’s mint green hair, “I know this Grom thing isn’t easy for you. I have anxiety too. About a lot of things. But at least we are doing this _together_ ”.

Amity kicks the dirt beneath her, “You always know just what to tell me, even when I push you away…” 

She plays with her hands. “Thank you Luz… We make a great team.”

Amity is determined. She needs to tell Luz this NOW, even if she is rejected. It’s important. Could Luz think of Amity in a non-friend way, the same that she does for her?

She hesitates. Looking everywhere in the dark woods but the beautiful Latina girl sitting next to her. 

*Sigh* Here goes nothing, Amity thinks to herself.

She finally starts, “If my parents were to see my fear, they would be ashamed of me. i-It isn’t normal… I mean we have come a long way but... To them. This would CRUSH every idea they had about what my life would be like.” 

Amity lets herself be vague enough just in case of rejection. 

  
  
  


Luz is dense.

She wants to be here for Amity.

Help anyway she can.

She is a special _friend._

Luz has never wanted to be around another friend as much as Amity. It’s almost the same way she felt about Derek from back home. Except Luz had a huge crush o-

“Luz, are you okay. This part is kind of important. I can stop if it's too much trouble.” 

Amity says understandingly.

“no, No, NO…. it's fine I just i-I know... how do you feel?” It’s the Latina’s turn to blush when she comes to the realization of their relationship.

Maybe she wasn't so dense.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t even know HOW my dad would react. Like to me and… Y-yoTHIS SPECIAL PERSON I WANT TO ASK TO THE DANCE.” She finally spits out. 

“S-sorrywherewasigoingwiththat-i-isithotinhereorisitjustyou”. She is incomprehensible. But feels a wave of relief when Luz doesn’t run away. Maybe she didn’t hear her.

Luz laughs, “I know you. I know you can get through this and be alright. You are one of my favourite people, Mittens.”

“ _Never call me mittens._ ” Amity says monotone with a stone cold face.

“Did someone say _mittens_!” Emira calls, laughing.

Edric throws a grudgeby ball towards the pair pulling them out of their moment.

  
  
  
  


Luz and Amity are better together. They dance together, making their combined powers stronger. For a mortal, Luz has some great tricks up her sleeve. They kicked Gromethous’ ass. Banishing the beast and shared a lingering moment after it all went down. 

Luz sees the shadow of Amity’s fear. 

Rejection.

It makes sense that is very common, especially to have crushes in middle school. Could Amity have a crush on Willow, Or Bosha or-

Amity shrieks triumphantly pulling Luz from her thoughts “YES, Luz, we did it! Like we actually did it I am so proud of you. I wasn't so sure but. We did it!!!!!” Amity is so happy.

  
  
  


She isn’t as anxious as before, while it was painful to see the rejection shadow. She knows in the end. As long as she is true to herself, Amity will be okay.

Luz likes flirting with her. She can’t help it. She likes to tease the green-haired witch. She likes to hear her laugh. She likes to make her blush. She likes everything about her. Did have a cr-

If Amity’s crush can't see what an amazing person she is, they don't deserve her. This was Luz’ chance.

“You were afraid of getting rejected. Amity, it's okay. What if I went to Grom with you instead?” Luz is confident, smiles beaming between her and the green-haired girl.

She holds out her hand for Amity to take. Amity reaches for it.

Luz retreats, “T-That's what friends do.”

  
  
  


They have a great night together with all of their friends and love every moment of it. Especially being with each other. 

Later Eda gives Amity a ride back to the manor. Luz walks Amity up to her porch. Walking side by side their fingers brush just _ever so slightly_.

  
  
  


The blush comes again.

  
  
  


Amity knows once she walks through those doors… She must return back to her _little perfect_ life. 

  
  


This wouldn’t last. It never does for Amity. Once something gets good. It is ripped away.

  
  
  


If not by her own efforts to protect herself from getting hurt. Then by her parents' efforts to control their daughters every move.

  
  


Amity’s face drops. She hugs Luz one more time. Butterflies filling her chest.

  
  
  


“Soooo, you ever gonna tell me about that crush?”

  
  


“Don't you understand?” She mumbles quietly. 

  
  


“...What this was all about!!” she adds on, nearly screaming at the other girl.

  
  


Luz starts, “Well I have my theories there are alot of pretty witches and wizards at this school and I don't really know-”

  
  


“ITS YOU. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU.” Amity confesses loudly but hopes her parents don’t hear.

  
  


*sigh* Amity lets out a large exhale, “Ever since that first day when I saw you with Willow, you have proved to me what an amazing person you are and what a great team we make together. We have so much in common and. I like you.”

“Luz Noceda, I like you a lot.” Amity admits her feelings at last.

“I know it's just a dumb crush. I know it’s probably wierd to you that I have a crush on another girl… and that the girl is you. I totally don't want to ruin our friendship. If you want we can just choose to pretend this ever happen-” She is interrupted.

“NO. I-I that's not what I want. Amity I-I. I’m not that dense.” Luz tells her their hands interlocking again.

“I just wanted to push your buttons. I-I I had my suspicions but it only started this past week When I realized how I felt about you… You know” Luz finally tells the other girl the feelings she has kept hidden. Slightly laughing.

  
  


Then.

There is a silence between them.

  
  


Eda honks the car horn. 

  
  


Luz is quick. She smiles at the other girl. “We can talk more later.” Finally kisses Amity, but just on the cheek. 

Luz Leaping off the side of the porch. Leaving Amity once again with a cherry red tomato face. Stunned just waving as the car rolls off to the owl house. 

Amity couldn't have asked for a better night. Maybe it wasn't what her parents were expecting. But for Luz, she was willing to take all their criticism. All the pain. Luz gave her hope. She could let herself be happy. Finally a person to let herself be her full self with. And this was just the beginning. 

  
  
  


She steps into the house finally. 

  
  


Replaying the events over in her mind. The ghost of a kiss on her cheek.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. So If the locations aren't clear, if there are any grammatical errors please let me know. I am pretty proud of this. I love these two. Writing for them was really fun. I like getting into Luz' head. Any comments and critiques are really helpful so please do comment. :)
> 
> I want to make more especially about Amity's parents. That is where the inspiration even came from in the first place. Listening to Sara Berry (explicit in the way Heathers the musical is) I couldn't help but think of Luz' father. 
> 
> While we haven't seen him and I know there are theories about him I could hear similar stuff being said to Amity. I want to write what I think her parents tell her that makes her so anxious. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it.


End file.
